


Hogwarts Hijinks

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hogwarts AU, Magic, Slytherin and Hufflepuff girlfriends, teenage love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9987959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: Teenage crushes can be hard, teenage crushes at Hogwarts are a lot harder as there are many things to consider, wand compatibility and house pride among them.But when a cute Slytherin comes to Luisa aid, she's pretty sure it will be alright. At least she hopes it will...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, for those of you wondering what I've been doing lately, this AU is pretty much it.   
> Because you have to admit, every fandom needs a HP AU, so I decided to send our to favorite idiots to Hogwarts to get their magical education and fall in love along the way.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Luisa tapped her quill on her parchment, muttering a vanishing spell under her breath to clean up the drops of spilled ink. At least _that_ she could do. This essay on the other hand was impossible to write as she hadn’t even managed to perform the spell she was supposed to be basing it on.

She rubbed her eyes and opened her study book again, maybe there was something she missed the first twenty times she read it. Some wand movement or a particular quirk in the pronunciation that was messing with her spell casting.

She stared at her book and flicked her wand. ‘ _Liberfors!_ ’

For a second the cover of her copy of _A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration_ changed into _Flesh-Eating Trees of the World_ but when Luisa opened it, page twenty still explained conjuration spells and not how to handle a Snargaluff.

She sighed, resting her head on the book. If she couldn’t even transfigure one book into another she was never going to get the O she needed on her N.E.W.T.s if she wanted to become a healer, which she desperately wanted.

The clock striking the hour echoed through the empty library. It was late, most students having abandoned their futile attempts at completing their homework in favor of going to bed. But Luisa had to get this right even if it took her all night.

‘ _Liberfors_!’ Luisa tried again, this time timing her wand movement a little differently, the cover of the book rippled into her Herbology textbook’s but all the pages were blank.

‘Well, you weren’t any help anyway,’ Luisa groaned as she leafed through the now blank pages of her Transfiguration textbook, the words slowly starting to reappear back on the page as her feeble spellwork wore off.

‘You need to start simpler,’ a voice said.

‘What?’ Luisa said, lifting her eyes up from her book and onto the girl standing across from her, her red hair contrasting beautifully with the green tie hanging loosely around her neck.

‘You’re making it too difficult for yourself. Pick a thinner, less complicated book. Work up to the textbooks,’ the girl smiled as she sat down across from Luisa, pulling some of her own books from the leather satchel she’d been carrying.

Luisa tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. She knew the girl, vaguely. She was also a 6th year but the Slytherins usually only hung out with each other so they had never really talked.

‘Rose, right?’ Luisa said triumphantly as she remembered the girl’s name.

‘Yes. Rose Ruvelle,’ Rose smiled, stretching her arm across the table to shake Luisa’s.

‘Luisa Alver,’ Luisa smiled, unable to help but notice how soft Rose’s hands were.

‘I know,’ Rose grinned, her blue eyes sparkling brightly.

Luisa raised an eyebrow. She was sure she’d never introduced herself to Rose.

She looked at the girl in front of her, at her fiery red hair, icy blue eyes and the delicate smattering of freckles around her high cheekbones. She was _really_ pretty and Luisa definitely would have remembered if they had ever met before.

‘Your father is Emilio Solano. He is building the new wing of the Ministry of Magic,’ Rose elaborated.

Luisa sighed. Of course a Slytherin would only be interested in her because of who her father was.

‘His picture hangs in our common room. He talks about you sometimes,’ Rose continued. ‘That’s why I know you.’

Luisa smiled. She couldn’t believe her father talked about her as anything more than a huge disappointment, but at least it hadn’t deterred Rose from talking to her.

‘So about the book, you’re saying I should think smaller?’ Luisa asked, bringing the subject back to Transfiguration as that homework was due in the morning and talking about her father held very low priority or interest to her.

‘Yes,’ Rose nodded. ‘What was your favorite book as a child?’

‘ _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ ,’ Luisa smiled. ‘My mother used to read it to me.’

Rose smiled. ‘Yeah, that will work. Focus on that book and cast the spell.’

‘Okay,’ Luisa breathed, imagining the battered, leather-bound copy her mother had used when she read to her. ‘ _Liberfors_!’ she shouted again.

The cover of her Transformation textbook changed into the leather-bound book she had imagined, including the flakey golden letters spelling out the title.

Rose picked it off the table. ‘The wizard and the hopping pot,’ she read. ‘There was once a kindly old wizard… Sounds about right, looks complete,’ Rose smiled as she leafed through the book.

‘You haven’t read it?’ Luisa asked as she took the copy back, checking for any empty pages.

‘I didn’t grow up in a wizarding household,’ Rose shrugged. ‘Not until I was 9 anyway, and too old for bedtime stories.’

Luisa was about to argue that one was never too old for bedtime stories but instead decided to focus on the more important thing; she had finally managed to turn one book into another.

‘See?’ Rose said as she saw the smile break across Luisa’s face as she realized she had finally done what had seemed impossible just ten minutes ago.

‘Thank you! Now I can at least get started on this essay,’ Luisa smiled, reversing the spell so _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ back into her Transfiguration book.

‘No problem. You can borrow my notes if you want to. It’s late and things will go faster that way,’ Rose said, pulling the right scroll from her bag.

‘Thank you! But won’t you need it?’

‘I have some things to do as well, you can borrow them as long as I am here,’ Rose shrugged.

‘I finished all other homework if there are some notes you still need,’ Luisa offered as she peered over Rose’s tidy scrawl.

‘No, I’m all done for tomorrow. But I’ll find you when I do need something.’

Luisa chuckled. She had no doubt of that and she found she wouldn’t mind owing something to the pretty redhead sitting across from her.

‘So what are you doing now?’ Luisa asked as Rose plucked a small, nondescript book form her bag.

‘Hmm?’ Rose asked, looking up from her book. ‘Oh, this. It’s some extra Transfiguration reading professor McGonagall recommended.’

‘Ah, so you like Transfiguration?’ Luisa asked while she wrote her own essay, she had long since perfected the art of multitasking.

‘Yeah, it’s my favorite subject,’ Rose said, not looking up from her book, apparently also quite adept at multitasking. ‘What’s yours?’ she asked, finally lifting her startling blue eyes away from the page she’d been reading, meeting Luisa’s gaze.

‘Care of Magical Creatures,’ Luisa smiled. ‘I don’t need to take it at N.E.W.T. level but I like it.’

‘Impressive that you still have time to do it.’

‘Well, I am still here at the library at midnight,’ Luisa shrugged.

‘So am I,’ Rose smiled, making herself comfortable as she continued reading.

Luisa smiled as she turned her focus back onto the essay, she should really get it finished. Madam Pince had already thrown them a sideways glance as she passed by in all her vulture-like glory earlier.

She worked in silence for a while as Rose read across from her, sometimes scribbling something down on a piece of parchment with her left hand as she held her book with her right. There was a small furrow between her eyebrows as she concentrated on the book in front of her. Luisa had the annoying urge to reach over and smooth it away with her thumb.

Realizing she had been staring at Rose she decided to redirect her attentions elsewhere.

‘What kind of wood is that?’ Luisa asked as she noticed Rose’s wand lying on the table. It was a very pale color, paler even than her own wand.

‘Spruce,’ Rose said, picking up the wand to examine it. ‘Why?’

‘I’ve never seen a spruce wand before,’ Luisa shrugged. ‘Can I see it?’

‘Yes, but be careful, it’s a bit temperamental with anyone who’s not me.’

Luisa gingerly took the wand from Rose. The wood was a pale blonde color with a fine grain running lengthwise. It was ruler straight, about an inch longer than her own and the grip was intricately carved with a vine pattern; it was a very elegant looking wand.

 It’s beautiful,’ Luisa said as she handed it back. ‘What kind of core does it have?’

‘That’s kind of a personal question, Luisa,’ Rose smiled, her own name rolling easily off the redhead’s tongue.

‘I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours,’ Luisa winked, putting her quill down, interested to see how Rose would respond.

‘Dragon heartstring,’ Rose replied, a small smile tugging at one corner of her lips.

Luisa nodded. She had always been interested in wand lore and while she didn’t really know Rose at all it felt like a suiting combination.

‘So now show me yours,’ Rose grinned, looking at Luisa expectantly, her smirk not fading.

Luisa couldn’t help but smile as she picked up her own, golden looking wand.

‘Pear, 11 ¾ inches. Unicorn hair core, supple,’ Luisa said, doing her best impression of Ollivander. As opposed to Rose’s straight wand, her own was kind of curvy, the cut following the irregular grain of the wood. She had always like the way it looked a little like an actual branch, curling and slightly knotted.

Rose looked at her for a moment before nodding. ‘It suits you.’

‘Well, the wand picks the owner, not the other way around,’ Luisa smiled, putting her wand away as she went back to her Transfiguration essay.

‘Ladies,’ Madam Pince said as she appeared next to them a little later, ‘it is well past curfew; you should have finished your homework hours ago. Now I gave you some leeway because of your prefect status Ms. Ruvelle, but that has run its course now.’

Luisa frowned, only now noticing the silver “P” pinned onto Rose’s robes, but then again, she hadn’t really been looking at what Rose was wearing. She gathered her stuff, she could finish this in her common room. It wouldn’t take much longer thanks to Rose’s help.

‘Of course, Madam Pince,’ Rose said, putting her books in her bag. ‘Thank you for letting us stay.’

‘Miss Ruvelle,’ Madam Pince said, holding out her hand, ‘the book?’

‘Oh, right. Here you go,’ Rose said, handing over the book reluctantly. She was still smiling but Luisa could see it was forced.

Madam Pince kept looking at them until they left the library, making their way to the dungeon together.

‘Thank you for your notes,’ Luisa whispered as she handed them back to Rose. ‘They were very helpful.’

‘You’re very welcome,’ Rose smiled. ‘And I’ll come find you when I need something. Maybe I’ll ask you to transfigure your Care of Magical Creatures book into Tales of Beedle the Bard for me.’

‘You could just borrow my copy,’ Luisa smiled.

‘But then I couldn’t see your progress in transfiguration,’ Rose smiled as they reached the bottom of the stairs, knowing Luisa needed to go one way and she another.

‘I’ll see you around?’ Luisa asked.

‘You most definitely will,’ Rose smiled, the two of them standing across from each other, silently observing the other for a moment.

‘Goodnight, Rose,’ Luisa smiled.

‘Goodnight, Luisa,’ Rose smiled back, turning on her heels and disappearing into the darkness.

Luisa smiled as she made her way down the kitchen corridor, disappearing behind the stack of barrels hiding the door from view.

As she tapped out the familiar rhythm on the middle barrel she couldn’t help but think about the redheaded Slytherin she had just met.

She wondered if the situation had been reversed, if she would have helped Rose like Rose had helped her today. She knew not all Slytherins were like her father, she knew _most_ of them weren’t, but after spending 16 years with the man, some preconceptions were hard to shake. It didn’t help her father loved perpetuating them every chance he got.

But unlike her father, Rose had decided to help her when she was struggling instead of saying she would never amount to anything. So she was being really unfair by comparing Rose to her father just because they both happened to be Slytherins.

She smiled as she found a place in the cozy black and yellow common room and opened her books. Not being able to resist transforming her book into the Tales of Beedle the Bard one more time before continuing her essay, still impressed by the fact she could actually do it.

As she dotted her last I and crossed her last T she hoped Rose wouldn’t wait too long in asking her for a favor in return. She was really looking forward to getting to know the other girl better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The positive response this fic has gotten really astounded me, so have an extra long chapter as my thanks!
> 
> Enjoy more Rose and Luisa at Hogwarts!

Now she and Rose had been properly introduced, Luisa suddenly saw her everywhere. At breakfast, in the hallways in between classes, out in the courtyard or in the library afterwards. When they saw each other Rose usually smiled at her but she never broke away from her group of friends to stop for a talk.

So Luisa was a little surprised when Rose told her classmates to go on without her Friday evening and instead sat down in the chair next to Luisa.

‘Hey,’ she greeted.

‘Hey,’ Luisa smiled back. ‘Finally found a favor to cash in?’

‘No, not yet,’ Rose said, plucking a piece of fluff of Luisa’s robes. ‘I just wanted to ask if you were going to Hogsmeade tomorrow.’

‘I hadn’t planned on it,’ Luisa said, continuing as she saw something a lot like disappointment cross Rose’s features. ‘I might finally be able to use the Liberfors spell but I am still behind on Transfiguration and McGonagall threatened to turn me into a teacup if I couldn’t conjure her one next week. And so far I have just been able to do the saucer,’ Luisa sighed.

‘That’s too bad,’ Rose sighed. ‘I was going to go to Tomes and Scrolls to pick up some new books and I thought you might like to come with me, educate me on what other children’s books I have missed out.’

Luisa smiled. ‘Well, while it is very tempting to help you pick out books, I am more afraid of spending the rest of my life as a teacup.’

‘I could help you with that,’ Rose offered, taking out her wand and conjuring a perfectly fine china teacup without breaking a sweat.

‘Showoff,’ Luisa teased as she picked up the cup, noticing the pink roses in the pattern and laughing.

‘So if I teach you, will you come to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?’ Rose asked, smiling at her hopefully.

‘Can you teach me to do the one with the roses?’ Luisa grinned as she held up the cup.

‘Of course, so is that a yes?’

‘I guess I could pick up some quills while we’re there, and my supply of Chocolate Cauldrons is running kind of low… So yes, I’ll come with you tomorrow.’

‘Great,’ Rose smiled, scooting closer to Luisa. ‘Now take out your wand and let’s do some conjuring.’

‘Now?’

‘Unless you are busy with something else, now works for me. And this way you can be certain you got it before going to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow.’

‘Let’s do it then,’ Luisa smiled.

‘For conjuration it is key to imagine what you are trying to conjure clearly in your mind,’ Rose explained. ‘The more detail the better.’

‘Hence the roses,’ Luisa noted.

‘Hence the roses,’ Rose smiled back. ‘Think about how big it is, what it is made of, what color it is, the pattern, just envision the teacup in your head and then cast the spell.’

‘How do you know all of this?’ Luisa said as she took out her wand. ‘I have read the chapter about conjuration about a thousand times and what I am supposed to be doing has never been explained like this.’

‘It’s what I do,’ Rose shrugged. ‘Now focus on the teacup, you can do it.’

‘So it’s not because of all those books you read?’ Luisa asked, eyeing the stack of books Rose had brought with her today.

‘Those are more about transformations in general,’ Rose said, waving her wand to vanish her own tea cup. ‘No cheating off mine,’ she grinned.

‘Fine,’ Luisa said, closing her eyes as she thought about the cup she wanted to conjure. As she had a clear picture in her head she opened them again, concentrating on the image in her mind as she cast the spell.

A teacup flickered into existence for a couple of seconds, looking exactly like the one she had imagined, only to disappear again with a pop.

‘Ugh, great,’ Luisa moaned.

‘It worked didn’t it?’ Rose said.

Luisa sighed. ‘It’s better than nothing I guess.’

‘Now just keep practicing until you and your wand get familiar with the magic.’

‘Alright,’ Luisa said, starting over.

An hour later the whole table was covered with teacups, some deformed and filled with holes, other cracked or too large or too small and some perfect, pattern and all.

‘Alright, I think you got it,’ Rose said, using _Aguamenti_ to fill one of the cups with water. ‘Behold! A functioning cup.’

‘Funny,’ Luisa laughed, elbowing Rose in the ribs. ‘Now you can vanish them for me because I am tired and hungry.’

‘Alright,’ Rose said, waving her wand and making all the cups disappear. ‘If you’re hungry we can go to the dining hall, it’s nearly time for supper.’

‘Yeah, let’s,’ Luisa nodded, gathering up all her stuff. ‘Thank you for helping me, again. You saved me from becoming a teacup Monday morning.’

‘So you’re coming with me to Hogsmeade tomorrow, right? Your teacups are perfect.’

‘Yeah, I’ll be there,’ Luisa smiled, bumping against Rose’s shoulder as they walked down the hallway. ‘A deal is a deal. And as I can now conjure a teacup, I’ll show you some of my favorite books.’

‘I’m looking forward to it,’ Rose said as they walked into the dining hall. ‘So I’ll see you tomorrow morning at ten in the courtyard?’

‘Yeah, see you then,’ Luisa smiled. ‘Thank you, again. You are singlehandedly saving my Transfiguration grade.’

‘It’s no problem, really,’ Rose said as she looked down at her feet. ‘I’ve always been kind of a natural at Transfiguration.’

They stared at each other for a while, neither really knowing what to say.

Luisa was about to ask if Rose wanted to maybe get something to drink with her at the Three Broomsticks tomorrow but she was interrupted by some of Rose’s friends calling her over.

‘See you tomorrow,’ Rose said as she turned towards her table.

‘See you tomorrow,’ Luisa smiled, making her way over to her own friends.

* * *

All her friends were staring at her as she sat down.

‘What?’ Luisa asked, looking between them. ‘Do I have something on my face?’

‘Why were you talking with Ruvelle?’ Micah asked.

‘You know her?’ Luisa asked, not recalling Micah mentioning Rose before.

‘Yeah, she’s a prefect, like me,’ Micah said, pointing to her own silver pin. ‘I know you forget that sometimes,’ she said pointedly.

‘So do you two talk?’ Luisa asked, unable to pass up the opportunity to find out more about Rose.

‘Sometimes, she doesn’t say much. I don’t know her very well,’ Micah said. ‘She’s kind of mysterious.’

‘And also a _Slytherin_ ,’ Emery said accusatorily.

‘So? I come from a family of Slytherins. Also Rose is nice, she is helping me with my Transfiguration homework. I can conjure a cup now,’ Luisa said pulling out her wand to demonstrate. Conjuring a perfect replica of Rose’s rose patterned tea cup.

Her friends applauded. ‘Nice job!’

‘So you don’t know anything about her?’ Luisa asked as she grabbed a bread roll from the basket that had just appeared on the table.

‘Nothing except the fact that she is really smart, and looks great naked.’

Luisa choked on her bread, Emery slapping her on the back as she struggled to get her breathing back under control.

‘You’ve seen her naked, when?’ Luisa asked, taking a sip of water to soothe her throat.

‘Prefect’s bathroom,’ Micah said, obviously not understanding Luisa’s distress. ‘I’ve seen you naked too, Alver. It’s not a big deal.’

‘Right, of course. That makes sense,’ Luisa nodded, casting her eyes down as she ladled some food on her plate. Luckily her coughing fit disguised the fact that her cheeks were red from a totally different reason, namely imaging Rose naked.

‘So what were you two smiling about when you walked in here?’ Cori asked casually after a couple of minutes of eating in silence.

‘We’re going to Hogsmeade together tomorrow. She wanted my help with some books,’ Luisa said, looking up when all her friends remained surprisingly quiet.

‘What now?’ Luisa asked, noticing her friends staring at her in silence for the second time that night.

‘That sounds suspiciously like a date…’ Emery remarked.

‘What? No it’s not,’ Luisa said. She was not _opposed_ to it being a date, not at all. But Rose was just asking her to be friendly, the redhead was definitely confident enough to ask her on a date outright. So this was definitely not a date.

‘Yeah it is,’ Micah said. ‘I have never seen her hang out with anyone outside her own house. And I don’t even think she is actually friends with any of her housemates. So her asking you to Hogsmeade with her is definitely a big deal.’

‘You can’t go with her,’ Cori said.

Luisa frowned. ‘We’re just becoming friends! Nothing more! I want to repay her for helping me with my homework.’

‘You can’t be seen with a Slytherin, especially not a prefect!’ Emery whisper-yelled.

Luisa scoffed. ‘She’s nice. I like her. I’m going to Hogsmeade with her tomorrow and you three need to get over your narrowmindedness. Not all Slytherins are evil. Actually most of them aren’t. But you wouldn’t know that as you never give any of them a chance. I’m disappointed,’ Luisa said as she got up, shoving another forkful of food into her mouth before leaving the table entirely. Rose didn’t deserve to be distrusted like this by her friends and Luisa didn’t want to hear it anymore. Besides, there would be food in the common room anyway.

* * *

Luisa was sitting cross-legged in front of the hearth in the common room, working on her Herbology homework, when her friends sat down next to her.

‘A peace offering?’ Micah said, holding out a bag of Chocolate Frogs.

‘You were right; we shouldn’t judge people on which house they are in,’ Cori added.

‘We’re sorry. Just be careful around her, okay? Nobody knows anything about her and there must be something she’s after,’ Emery said.

Luisa sighed, taking the Chocolate Frogs from Micah. ‘Fine, but only because you brought me Chocolate Frogs,’ Luisa pouted. ‘And I’ll be careful, but I tell you she’s not hiding anything and she is just really nice. We’re just friends, that’s all.’

‘Alright,’ Micah nodded, sitting down next to her and immediately stealing a Frog, Luisa letting her, handing them out to her other friends as well.

‘Now show us how to conjure the teacup or McGonagall is going to kill us,’ Emery smiled.

Luisa laughed, her friends couldn’t continue distrusting Rose if she continued helping them with their Transfiguration homework. ‘So what you do is you picture the teacup in your head…’ Luisa started, teaching her friends what Rose had taught her earlier.

* * *

Luisa couldn’t help but smile as she noticed Rose sitting on the edge of the fountain, her red hair contrasting wonderfully with the wooly green and silver of the scarf wrapped around her neck. Even in a courtyard full of people she stood out, and Luisa wondered how she had never noticed Rose before this week.

‘Good morning,’ Luisa greeted, making Rose look up from the book she was reading.

‘Good morning,’ Rose smiled brightly, shoving her book into her bag.

‘Isn’t that the book Madam Pince wouldn’t let you take out of the library?’ Luisa asked.

‘It is, but what Madam Pince doesn’t know won’t hurt her,’ Rose smiled.

‘I won’t tell,’ Luisa grinned, grabbing Rose’s hand and pulling her to the ground, the touch lingering a little longer than was strictly necessary.

‘Good, I am pretty sure she’ll curse me for stealing one of her precious books,’ Rose said, holding out her arm, Luisa happily linking her arm through Rose’s.

‘So are you gonna buy a copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard?’ Luisa asked as they walked the path towards the wizarding village.

‘I might be persuaded to,’ Rose smiled. ‘Why do you like it so much?’

Luisa thought about it for a second. ‘It’s a classic,’ she said. ‘Every wizard child knows it.’

‘That’s why you like it? Because you would feel left out otherwise?’ Rose laughed.

‘Well, no. But why do you like the books you read as a child?’

‘Because of the story they told,’ Rose smiled, turning to Luisa. ‘James and the Giant Peach is great.’

Luisa frowned. ‘You’ve read Roald Dahl?’

‘Yeah, have you?’ Rose said, equally surprised.

‘Yes, he’s a wizard. Those are wizard children’s books. You have those in the muggle world?’ Luisa asked.

‘Well, we don’t _know_ he is a wizard. I didn’t know he’s a wizard. But now you told me it makes a lot of sense. I mean Charlie…’

‘… and the Chocolate Factory,’ Luisa finished for her with a smile. ‘It’s one of my favorites.’

‘Well, let’s see if Tomes and Scrolls carries it. It’s been awhile since I’ve last read it,’ Rose said, pulling Luisa onto the main street and towards the bookshop.

* * *

‘I can’t believe all these children’s authors are wizards,’ Rose laughed as they exited the shop on hour later with a stack of colorful new books under her arm. ‘I used to love all of these.’

‘Maybe muggles and wizards aren’t so different after all,’ Luisa smiled.

‘I think that the magic component in them appeals to children without breaking the Statute of Secrecy.’

‘You’re no fun,’ Luisa smiled, bumping lightly against Rose’s.

‘I’m no fun? I just bought three books meant for children, that’s fun,’ Rose pouted.

‘Alright, maybe you are a little fun,’ Luisa teased. ‘But come on, let’s go to Scrivenshaft’s. I need new quills.’

‘Alright,’ Rose said, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she adjusted her bag.

Luisa pulled Rose along, wondering if Rose would agree to get a Butterbeer with her at the Three Broomsticks later, it was kind of cold outside already, and she just really wanted to talk with Rose about something that wasn’t school related.

They were about to enter the quill shop when another trio of students exited, the one at the front crashing into Luisa.

‘Oh, sorry, didn’t see you there,’ Luisa smiled sunnily as she regained her footing.

‘You better be sorry, Hufflepuff,’ the boy said, brushing off the front of his robes like touching Luisa had somehow made them dirty.

‘Move along, Thomas,’ Rose said coolly, somehow appearing taller than she had before as she squared her shoulders, her hand reaching for the wand hidden inside her robes.

The boy, Thomas, looked over at Rose, a triumphant grin spreading across his face.

‘I knew you would fall off the wagon sooner rather than later, mudblood,’ he spat at Rose.

Luisa bristled at his words, she felt Rose tighten her grip on her arm, the lines of her jaw becoming more pronounced, her normally icy blue eyes approaching arctic temperatures.

‘Consorting with a Hufflepuff, and a blood traitor at that,’ Thomas said haughtily.

‘Leave her out of this,’ Rose bit out, balling her hand into a fist by her side. ‘She apologized, now go or I’ll be forced to write you up.’

Thomas glared at her, another insult seemingly burning on his lips but he controlled himself at the last second. ‘Fine, come on boys,’ he said to the two standing behind him.

Luisa took a step back to avoid being shoulder checked but Rose defiantly stood her ground, not moving an inch as the boys bumped into her, her hair blazing behind her like a forest fire as the wind riffled through it.

‘Are you okay? He called you a…’ Luisa didn’t want to say it.

‘Mudblood, yeah,’ Rose said, unclenching her fists. ‘And I’m fine, it’s just words. He’s being an ass because I turned him down for a date. Three times. I have no interest in going out with someone with his head so stuck up his own ass,’ Rose said, kicking the ground. ‘What he said about you was just the tip of the iceberg of his stupidity. And for the record, not all Slytherins think like he does.’

‘I know that,’ Luisa nodded, it was just that the ones that _did_ had the biggest mouths and were the ones that got heard. They were the reason her friends didn’t trust Rose, all because she wore a green and silver tie. It was ridiculous and stupid and backwards.

Rose was chewing angrily on her bottom lip and Luisa was not going to let their fun be ruined by some stupid boys.

‘Come on, let’s go in,’ Luisa said, hooking her arm through Rose’s again. ‘We have to get the quills out of the way so I can buy some candy.’

‘Alright,’ Rose nodded, shaking off her stiff posture and putting on a smile. ‘I bet you can’t guess what my favorite candy is.’

‘Just you wait, I am really good at guessing where people’s interests lie. And I think you are a Sugar Mice kind of girl.’

‘Close, but they are not my favorite,’ Rose laughed.

Luisa kept naming different kinds of candy while she found and bought some new spell-checking quills and a couple of normal ones as well.

‘Nope, definitely not,’ Rose said, pulling a disgusted face as they left the shop with their purchases, crossing the street towards Honeydukes.

‘Alright, I give up. I don’t know what your favorite candy is,’ Luisa sighed, scooping a bunch of chocolate frogs into a bag.

‘I’m guessing yours is chocolate frogs?’ Rose laughed at the sheer amount Luisa was buying.

‘No, these are for my brother. He collects the cards,’ Luisa smiled.

‘Rafael right?’ Rose said.

‘Yes, how do you…’ Rose cut her off before she could complete the question.

‘Your father’s portrayed talks about him too. He’s not at Hogwarts is he?’

‘No, he’s ten. He’ll go next year,’ Luisa smiled, she missed her little brother, even if he could be really annoying at times. ‘So I am sending him candy to tide him over.’

‘That’s a big age difference,’ Rose remarked.

‘He’s my half-brother,’ Luisa remarked. ‘Same dad, different mother.’

‘Ah,’ Rose nodded, noticing she had touched upon a bit of a sore topic so changing the subject. ‘So if not Chocolate Frogs, I’m going with Chocolate Cauldrons as your favorite candy,’ Rose said, reaching up to pull a box from a shelve.

‘I told you that, that doesn’t count,’ Luisa pouted. Tucking the box under her chin as she shuffled over to the register, arms laden with purchases.

‘You still don’t know what my favorite candy is,’ Rose teased, taking some of the chocolate from Luisa’s arms and carrying it for her.

‘Thank you,’ Luisa breathed. ‘And fine, I give up. Tell me.’

Rose just smiled. ‘I’ll have this and a bag of Fizzing Whizzbees,’ she said to the girl behind the counter.

‘Fizzing Whizzbees!’ Luisa exclaimed. ‘I can’t believe I forgot those.’

‘So I guess your interest-meter is on the fritz, Ms. Alver,’ Rose laughed, paying for her candy, half of which was actually Luisa’s.

‘Shut up,’ Luisa said as she paid for her own. ‘Your aura is just messing with me.’

‘My aura?’ Rose laughed.

‘Yes, your aura. It wasn’t giving me Fizzing Whizzbees vibes,’ Luisa shrugged.

‘Hmm,’ Rose hummed, unwrapping a Whizzbee and popping it into her mouth, laughing as she started to float a few inches off the ground. ‘I just like the feeling of floating.’

‘I like flying too,’ Luisa smiled. ‘But I prefer being a little higher off the ground.’

‘Not me,’ Rose said as she touched back down. ‘This is high enough for me.’

Luisa frowned. ‘You’re afraid of heights?’

‘Shh,’ Rose hissed, elbowing Luisa playfully. ‘But yes, I’m afraid of heights.’

Luisa laughed. ‘I won’t tell on you. So have you ever flown on a broom?’

‘First year, and I am never doing it again,’ Rose said firmly.

‘So you’ve never played Quidditch either,’ Luisa gasped. She couldn’t believe that there was anyone at this school that hadn’t.

‘No. I haven’t,’ Rose said. ‘But I know how it works, if been watching the games for the past six years.’

‘I can’t believe you have never played,’ Luisa muttered, her skills at Quidditch might be the only thing her father was even remotely proud of her for. She been a chaser for the Hufflepuff team since her third year and she was really pretty good.

‘Well, I’m not like you. I have the athletic skills of a doormat,’ Rose laughed.

Luisa looked Rose up and down, she didn’t believe that at all.

‘Do you want to get something to drink at the Three Broomsticks,’ Luisa asked as they passed the café.

‘That might not be such a good idea,’ Rose said, motioning to the trio of students that was loitering around the doorway: Thomas and his cronies.

Luisa groaned, of course they would turn up again and ruin this for her. ‘How about we go back to school instead, the common room will be mostly abandoned.’

‘Luisa,’ Rose said seriously, ‘I’m not a Hufflepuff, I can’t go into your common room.’

‘We have people from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw over all the time. No one cares,’ Luisa said.

‘How about Slytherins?’ Rose asked, raising an eyebrow skeptically.

Luisa sighed. ‘It would be a first,’ she tried.

‘I don’t think it is a good idea,’ Rose said apologetically.

‘We can just go to the great hall then,’ Luisa said, not ready yet to part with Rose. ‘You got some books to read.’

‘Alright,’ Rose smiled. ‘Let’s go.’

They spent the entire afternoon together at the Hufflepuff table, Rose having decided that it would be better to keep Luisa away from the Slytherin table, which Luisa agreed with.

Nobody bothered them as Rose read to her from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory while they ate a ridiculous amount of Rafael’s chocolate together.

‘You can just send him the cards,’ Rose laughed after noticing just how many of the frogs they had eaten.

‘He’ll still be grateful,’ Luisa smiled.

‘I had fun today,’ Rose said as she gathered her stuff.

‘Me too,’ Luisa agreed, she had really enjoyed hanging out with Rose.

‘But sadly there is some Potions homework with my name on it that I have been avoiding for long enough.’

‘Ugh, don’t remind me,’ Luisa groaned. ‘I am too full of Chocolate Frogs right now to do it.’

‘I’ll see you around. You still owe me,’ Rose said as she gathered her stuff. Leaving the box of Chocolate Cauldrons on the table.

‘Your candy,’ Luisa said as she shoved the box towards Rose.

‘Those are for you,’ Rose smiled. ‘As a thank you for coming with me today.’

‘You don’t need to buy me things for that. I enjoyed it a lot.’

‘Send them to your brother then,’ Rose said. ‘Good luck with your homework, Luisa.’

Luisa smiled. ‘Thank you, you too.’

She watched Rose leave with a smile, maybe after the Quidditch game next week Rose would want to go with Hogsmeade with her again. Only on an actual date this time, because no matter what anyone else thought about it, she really liked Rose. A lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, and if you did, please consider leaving a comment, they mean so, so much to me.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and I will (hopefully) see you next week for more teenage antics!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So our cute Hufflepuff and Slytherin witches are back, this week they will be focusing on Quidditch and Potions! Let's see how that goes.
> 
> Enjoy!

Luisa didn’t see Rose much the following week. It was the week before a game and their team captain made them practice every afternoon so Luisa did most of her homework in the common room as the library was already closed by the time she got back.

The only times she saw Rose was when she was hurrying from one classroom to the next or hurrying towards the Quidditch pitch. Rose always smiled at her but they never had time for a talk.

Luisa woke up early that Saturday morning, putting on her canary yellow Quidditch robes and picking up her broom to go fly a couple rounds around the pitch before breakfast. It helped calm her nerves.

‘Luisa, hey, wait up!’ a familiar voice called out as Luisa set foot on the stairs leading out of the dungeons.

‘Rose!’ Luisa smiled as she saw the redhead approach her, black robes billowing behind her. ‘Funny seeing you here. Why are you up so early?’

‘My cat decided that my pillow was not good enough for him so he decided to sleep on my face and wake me up. But I wanted to wish you good luck before the crowds gathered and you’d be impossible to find anyway,’ Rose smiled. ‘So, good luck.’

‘Will you be watching the game?’ Luisa asked hopefully. She wasn’t sure why but she really wanted to impress Rose and Quidditch was one of her most impressive skills by far.

‘I will, I will also cheer you on,’ Rose said, waving her wand to make her silver and green scarf seem black and yellow. ‘Who says Transfiguration doesn’t have any practical uses,’ she grinned.

Luisa laughed. ‘Well, thank you for your support. Won’t your friends mind you cheering on Hufflepuff?’

‘You aren’t playing us so it’s alright,’ Rose shrugged. ‘Besides, I don’t really care what they think of me anyway. Do you always get up this early before a match?’

‘Yes, I always get nervous so I fly around the pitch a couple of times to calm down.’

‘Flying calms you?’ Rose asked, one eyebrow raised.

‘Yes, the wind, the speed, the feeling of freedom and control. I love it.’

‘We have very different feelings about flying,’ Rose chuckled. ‘I am mostly terrified.’

Luisa laughed. ‘I don’t understand why you’re afraid of flying. Is it the falling you’re afraid of? Because you are a very gifted witch, I am sure you know a spell or two to cushion yourself.’

‘Probably, yes, but I would be frozen with fear so it would be no use and I would still crash face first into the ground.’

‘Maybe one day you’ll be able to fly fear-free,’ Luisa said.

‘Maybe, but I wouldn’t count on it if I were you,’ Rose said, walking with her to the pitch.

‘Sure you won’t join me?’ Luisa teased as she swung a leg over her broomstick.

‘Yes, very,’ Rose nodded, crossing her arms as she stared Luisa down. ‘Now go fly, chaser.’

Luisa laughed, kicking off the ground and soaring away. Not that she really needed it to calm her nerves today, talking with Rose had done a great job of that already. But she enjoyed it none the less, spiraling higher and higher until Rose was just a speck on the ground.

She did a couple of lazy laps around the pitch, feeling the wind move around. Deciding from what side best to score today, how hard she would have to throw to get the Quaffle to reach one of her teammates, gathering some information so she would be well-prepared going into the match.

As she knew everything about the wind speed and the currents around the field today, she descended. When she noticed Rose was still there, watching, she couldn’t help but do a few loopings and corkscrews as she flew down.

Rose laughed as she touched, down, clapping slowly.

‘Nice flying,’ Rose smiled, stepping closer as Luisa leaned against her broom, grinning widely: Rose looked suitably impressed.

‘Thank you.’

‘Feeling calmer now?’ Rose asked.

‘Yup, Everything’s under control. Ravenclaw is going down,’ Luisa smiled.

‘Well good luck,’ Rose said, stepping forward and quickly wrapping her arms around Luisa’s shoulder in a hug. Catching Luisa so unawares she didn’t even have time to respond. ‘I’m going to go get some breakfast before the match,’ Rose smiled over her shoulder as she made her way towards the castle. Leaving a stunned Luisa behind at the field.

Luisa nodded slowly to herself as she mounted her broom again, it seems a couple more laps around the pitch were necessary before today’s game after all.

* * *

Luisa couldn’t stop smiling as she walked off the pitch four hours later. She was grimy and sweaty and she was pretty sure she was going to have a nasty bruise on her upper arm but she didn’t care. They’d won and that was all that mattered.

Her teammates patted her on the back and congratulated her as they walked towards the castle.

She didn’t really watch the audience while playing, but her eyes couldn’t help but wander during the slow moments, searching for Rose.

The Slytherin hadn’t been difficult to find, her red hair setting her apart from the crowd even now.

They’d locked eyes for a moment, Rose waving and smiling at her.

Luisa had been so distracted by Rose wearing her house colors and shouting her name, that she had almost been hit by a Bludger.

After that she had avoided looking at Rose lest she actually get hurt, but she knew that Rose had still been watching, cheering her on.

‘Woo!’ Micah and her other friends cheered as they grouped around her.

‘Nice flying, Alver!’ Cori said, smacking her on the back.

‘You keep getting better and better,’ Emery smiled, jumping up and down.

‘Well, there’s no “I” in team,’ Luisa grinned, her smile widening when she spotted a familiar head of red curls. ‘One moment,’ she said, pressing her broom into Micah’s hands as she sprinted after Rose.

‘Hey,’ she greeted, tapping Rose on her shoulder.

Rose spun around, her hair sweeping over her shoulder as she did so. ‘Luisa!’ she said, her face lighting up as she saw her. ‘You were incredible!’ she said, stepping forwards and wrapping her arms around Luisa’s shoulders in another hug.

This time Luisa was ready for it and she brought her own arms up around Rose’s back, momentarily forgetting she was sweaty and gross from playing Quidditch and hugging her back tightly.

‘You were seriously amazing,’ Rose smiled as she pulled back, tucking a lock of her beautiful red hair behind her ear as she looked down at the ground.

Luisa looked down at her own shoes, somehow the compliment meant so much more coming from Rose.

‘Thank you,’ Luisa said, after a moment of silence to gather their thoughts

‘Well, you go celebrate,’ Rose said, motioning to Luisa’s friends waiting for her a little ways back. ‘I have some studying to do,’ Rose said as she walked backwards. ‘See you around!’ She waved before disappearing into a crowd of spectators returning to the castle.

Luisa smiled as she walked back to her friends, who were all staring at her with varying degrees of surprise.

‘What?’ Luisa asked, not looking her friends in the eye as she took her broom back.

‘You _like_ her!’ Cori said, sounding accusatorily.

‘No, I don’t,’ Luisa scoffed.

‘You do, you totally like her!’ Emery said.

‘You are so into her!’ Cori said. ‘First your Hogsmeade date and now the hug?’

‘Plus, she’s wearing our colors!’ Emery remarked.

‘She likes you and you like her!’ Micah said.

‘I can’t believe it,’ Emery sighed.

‘Why? Because she’s a girl?’ Luisa asked, chewing on the inside of her cheek as she looked Emery right in the eye.

‘No, not because she’s a girl,’ Emery said, looking offended Luisa had even suggested it. ‘Because she is a _Slytherin_.’

Luisa sighed. ‘This again? So what if she’s a Slytherin, and so what if I like her?’

‘All Slytherin’s are sneaky! Their house crest is a snake for a reason! She’s probably just using you for something.’ Cori said.

‘For what!?’ Luisa sighed, her annoyance getting to her. ‘The only thing she has done is help me with my homework! Not the other way around. Seriously, you all need to stop with the Slytherin thing. It’s ridiculous,’ Luisa said as she stormed off.

‘Where are you going?’ Micah yelled after her.

‘To shower!’ Luisa yelled back. ‘And to get away from you!’

She couldn’t believe her friends were still on the whole Slytherin thing, it was ridiculous. Rose was nice and that was all that mattered. They were just friends, that was it.

Still angry, Luisa stalked down the stairs to the bathroom, shedding her robes she stepped into a hot shower.

While she really didn’t want to think about her friends right now, she couldn’t help but think about what Micah had said, that Rose liked her back. She might like Rose a bit more than she probably should, but she was fairly certain Rose didn’t feel the same way. So that was that, her friends were just going to have to deal with her being friends with Rose as well. Friends, just friends.

* * *

Luisa was twirling a quill around in her hands as she stared at the scroll of parchment a Herbology essay should have been written on by now but was still suspicious blank. As she looked around the table she noticed that all her friends had gotten much farther than she had on their essays, their quills all scratching studiously across the parchment, but Luisa’s mind couldn’t help but wander, mostly towards a certain redhead.

She snuck another Chocolate Cauldron into her mouth, making sure Madam Pince didn’t see and let her eyes wander around the shelves for a bit longer. That was when she spotted a harried Rose walking into the library. Her red hair was frizzing and wild, she wasn’t wearing her robe and the sleeves of her blouse were pushed up her forearms. As she got closer Luisa noticed that she had some sort of undefined green substance on her cheek.

‘Hey,’ she whispered, sounding slightly out of breath as she halted next to Luisa.

‘Hey,’ Luisa answered. ‘Everything okay?’

‘Yeah, everything’s fine,’ Rose said, a little too quickly. ‘Are you busy right now?’

‘Not particularly. Why?’ Luisa asked. Everything was better than her Herbology essay, and spending time with Rose, no matter how frazzled she appeared, was always a bonus.

‘I would like to cash in that favor now,’ Rose said, smiling a little. ‘I need your help.’

Her friends, who had been pretending not to listen in, suddenly looked up from their homework, the look on Emery’s face clearly saying “I told you so”, but Luisa ignored them and focused her attention back on Rose.

‘Yes, of course. A deal is a deal, and you did lend me your Transfiguration notes,’ Luisa said, putting extra strain on the last bit of the sentence so that her friends knew Rose wasn’t using her for anything.

‘Great, come with me,’ Rose said, as she waited, a little impatiently, as Luisa gathered her stuff.

‘So what’s going on?’ Luisa asked as she followed Rose through the hallways. The redhead walking at a considerably faster pace than normal.

‘Potions homework. I can’t do it and I am pretty sure I messed up so bad the room is slowly filling with toxic gas.’

Luisa nodded, suddenly understanding why Rose was hurrying and looking like something exploded in her face: something probably had.

‘So what were you trying to make?’ Luisa asked as Rose lead her into a classroom, her eyes immediately starting to water as a foul stench hit her. ‘By Merlin’s beard, what did you do?’ Luisa coughed.

‘Amortentia,’ Rose grimaced, waving her wand to vanish the contents of the smoking cauldron on the other side of the room.

Luisa tried not to let the fact that Rose was brewing a _love_ potion show on her face.

‘Well, I can see why you need help,’ Luisa wheezed as she opened up a couple of windows to let the smoke out. ‘Because that does not smell like anything I like.’

‘I know, I can’t get it right,’ Rose sighed, motioning to three other vaguely smoking and burned cauldron’s set to the side of the room. ‘Can you help?’

‘Well, you’re in luck,’ Luisa grinned, rolling up her own sleeves. ‘I happen to be pretty good at Potions.’

Rose smiled, seemingly calming down a little. ‘That’s great, because I am pretty sure Snape would have drowned me in that cauldron.’

Luisa laughed. ‘No need to be quite so dramatic, you’re a Slytherin. I am sure he would have only made you gargle with it.’

That made Rose laugh as well.

‘Okay, let’s see where you’re going wrong then,’ Luisa said as she approached Rose’s table, her copy of _Advanced Potion Making_ open on the table, flasks and boxes of ingredients spread out around it.

‘From the beginning?’ Rose asked.

‘From the beginning,’ Luisa nodded, helping Rose measure out all the rose thorns and pearl dust they needed.

It soon became apparent that while Rose was very careful and exact in her measurements she got impatient once the ingredients were in the cauldron: her fire stoked way too high, burning the delicate ingredients.

‘Lower the flames will you?’ Luisa said as the orange flames licked high up the side of the cauldron.

‘But it goes faster this way,’ Rose shrugged, stirring the contents.

‘You’re also burning your Ashwinder eggs,’ Luisa said, flicking her wand, the flames shrinking down. ‘Temperature is important when brewing potions. You can’t just do it on speed, burning or undercooking ingredients changes the potion. You need to slow down a little.’

Rose sighed. ‘Okay, take it slow, got it.’

They both watched as the potion simmered, waiting for it to bubble so they could add the rose thorns.

‘Your friends don’t like me very much, do they?’ Rose said, looking up at Luisa.

‘What? Why would you say that?’ Luisa said, her voice a little shrill.

‘Because I have eyes,’ Rose said. ‘They always glare at me.’

‘They are being ridiculous,’ Luisa huffed.

‘It’s the Slytherin thing, right?’ Rose said, fidgeting with the emerald tie hanging half undone around her neck.

‘A little bit,’ Luisa sighed. ‘I have been telling to stop it, but they are being idiots.’

‘It’s okay, we have a bad rep. And people like Thomas aren’t really helping.’

‘Ugh, that guy is a real Gorgon’s ass.’

Rose laughed. ‘He is.’

‘And I don’t care what my friends think, you’re my friend too and I like you. That’s all that matters,’ Luisa smiled, bumping her shoulder against Rose’s.

‘Thanks,’ Rose said, bumping Luisa back. ‘You’re my friend too.’

‘Good, that makes this less awkward,’ Luisa said, jumping up as the potion started bubbling. ‘Time to add the rose thorns, Rose,’ Luisa said, picking them off the table.

‘Funny,’ Rose said, rolling her eyes. ‘You okay?’ Rose asked, her eyes furrowed in concern as Luisa sucked her thumb into her mouth after dropping the thorns in the cauldron.

‘Yes, just pricked myself,’ Luisa said, examining the droplet of blood welling up from her thumb.

‘Want me to fix it?’ Rose asked, twirling her wand around in her right hand.

‘I got it,’ Luisa said, taking out her own wand. ‘ _Episky,’_ she chanted. It wasn’t really necessary for such a minor injury, but she liked practicing her healing magic.

Rose smiled at her, her blue eyes warmer than the cool color should allow. They looked at each other for a moment, Luisa once again thinking back to what Micah had said, that Rose _liked_ her, it didn’t seem so impossible now… But then Rose blinked and the moment was broken.

‘So what’s next?’ Rose asked, picking up her potions book.

‘Just the peppermint and the powdered moonstone,’ Luisa said, plucking a few leaves off the plant. Sticking one in her mouth to chew on before adding the rest to the mixture in the cauldron.

‘Did you just eat a leaf?’ Rose asked, frowning slightly in confusion.

‘They taste nice!’ Luisa said. ‘Here try one.’ She held the small green leaf out to Rose, who reluctantly chewed on it.

‘Tastes like toothpaste,’ Rose said.

‘It basically is,’ Luisa smiled, leaning over the cauldron to check the color, it had to be a pale green before they could add the moonstone. ‘Nearly done,’ she said as she stirred the concoction,

‘It certainly smells better than my last attempts,’ Rose said, waiting for Luisa to give her the green light to add the final ingredient.

‘It does, it smells like…’

‘Roses,’ Rose finished for her.

Luisa laughed. ‘Yes.’ The color shifted from a deep, emerald green like Rose’s tie to a pale minty green, which meant it was time to add the moonrock.

‘Okay,’ Rose said, adding the grey dust to the cauldron.

‘Now stir three times clockwise and one time counter-clockwise,’ Luisa instructed, Rose doing what she was told and watching the potion shift from a minty green to an iridescent red. The smoke spiraling up towards the rafters.

‘We did it!’ Rose cheered, her smile nearly breaking off her face.

Luisa was about to congratulate her when Rose did something surprising to cut her off: she kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger!
> 
> Sorry not sorry!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I do not have an excuse for this one at all. This chapter has been written since I posted the last one months ago, I just didn't want to upload it for some reason. So sorry about that. But it's here now!
> 
> Enjoy the aftermath of Rose kissing Luisa!

The lip-to-lip contact barely lasted long enough for Luisa to process what happened. Rose immediately jumping back as her brain seemingly caught up with what her body was doing.

‘I am so sorry, Luisa,’ Rose said. ‘I shouldn’t have done that,’ she said, moving to take a step back but Luisa wasn’t going to let her. She caught Rose by the wrist and pulled her in for a second kiss. She wanted this and she wasn’t going to let Rose think she didn’t for even a second.

‘Oh,’ Rose gasped softly as she pulled back from the kiss a little, a soft smile breaking across her face.

‘I have wanted to do that for a while now,’ Luisa smiled back, putting her hand on Rose’s waist and pulling her in for another kiss. This one lingered much longer, Luisa eventually daring to let her tongue dart out and stroke the seam of Rose’s lips. Rose opening her mouth with a soft sigh to allow Luisa entrance.

Rose still tasted of peppermint and Luisa had never thought the flavor could be so intoxicating. Eventually the need for air forced them apart.

Luisa slowly opened her eyes, still lost in the haze of kissing Rose, until something startled her out of it.

‘Rose, why is your hair PINK?!’ Luisa yelled, reaching up to touch Rose’s suddenly candy floss pink hair. It was exactly the same, still all unruly curls only instead of a beautiful coppery red they were now a surprising bright pink.

‘What?’ Rose said, looking at her own hair and groaning softly as she noticed it was indeed pink. ‘By Merlin’s crystal ball,’ she cursed. ‘I thought I had it under control.’ She closed her eyes for a second, a tiny furrow appearing between her eyebrows as her hair turned back to its normal red.

Luisa had grown up around magic but this was the single most incredible thing she had ever seen.

‘How? How did you just do that?’ Luisa asked, Rose’s wand was on the table next to them and while Rose was a very skilled witch she doubted even she could pull off a wandless human transfiguration like that. Which could mean only one thing.

‘You’re…’

‘A metamorphmagus, yes,’ Rose said, chewing on her bottom lip and fidgeting with her tie, not looking at Luisa.

Luisa took a second to process, nodding to herself. ‘I didn’t know there were muggleborn metamorphmagi.’

‘Well, there’s one,’ Rose sighed as leaned back against the table, finally looking back up at Luisa.

‘Does anyone know?’

‘My parents, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and now you,’ Rose said, lifting her eyes up to look at Luisa. ‘McGonagall’s helping me understand it and control it better, so what just happened doesn’t happen again.’

‘What _did_ just happen?’ Luisa asked curiously.

‘Like all magic, it is affected by my emotional state; so sometimes powerful emotions make things like my hair color change against my will,’ Rose explained.

Luisa took a second to think about it before a wide smile broke across her face. ‘So what you’re saying is you _like_ kissing me.’

‘Shut up,’ Rose murmured, her cheeks turning the same red as her hair. Another powerful emotion, but one that had little to do with the fact that Rose was a metamorphmagus.

‘So why keep it a secret?’ Luisa asked, sitting down on the table next to Rose, looking at her expectantly.

‘What use is it if you can turn into whoever you want but everyone knows you can?’ Rose grinned playfully.

‘Spoken like a true Slytherin,’ Luisa laughed. ‘So why do you _really_ keep it a secret?’

‘Because I don’t want to be any weirder than I already am. I am a muggleborn Slytherin, I already stand out. I don’t want to add metamorphmagus to that list.’

Luisa nodded. ‘I understand. Even if it is a really cool secret.’

‘You’ll keep it right?’ Rose asked warily.

‘Of course. I won’t tell anyone,’ Luisa smiled. ‘So show me what else you can do!’

Rose nearly jumped at the chance, obviously not often having the opportunity to show off her skills.

As Rose stood in front of her she let her hair flash through all colors of the rainbow, her eyes darken to a deep brown and then back to an icy blue, her nose shrink and grow and change how pronounced her jaw and cheekbones were. It was really impressive to watch and that was _before_ Rose decided to turn into a perfect mirror image of Luisa. Well, nearly perfect.

Rose had managed to get her hair, eyes, skin color and height perfect, there was only one thing telling them apart.

‘You still have your freckles,’ Luisa said as she brushed her finger over Rose’s cheek.

Rose sighed, still sounding like herself while looking like Luisa, which was a little strange. ‘I know, I’ve been working on it but somehow I can’t manage to get rid of them.’

‘Still really impressive,’ Luisa said. ‘Now change back, I want to kiss you again and it is weird if you look like me.’

Rose immediately transformed back, pulling Luisa into another kiss. Her hair still going pink at the tips.

‘I quite like your hair like this,’ Luisa said, tucking a strand of it behind Rose’s ear.

‘I like it better like this,’ Rose said, and within a blink of an eye her hair was back to its natural, or what Luisa assumed was natural, color.

‘So,’ Luisa said, ‘what do we do now?’

‘What do you mean?’ Rose asked, fixing her tie.

‘We’ll, I like you and I am assuming you like me. So what do we do now?’ Luisa asked, suddenly nervous.

‘How about we go on a date next Saturday?’ Rose smiled, lacing her fingers between Luisa’s.

‘Yeah, I would like that,’ Luisa smiled. ‘So any more children’s books you want to buy?’ she grinned, swinging their linked hands between them.

‘No,’ Rose laughed. ‘I thought we could get a drink at the Three Broomsticks or something, and, you know, just talk.’

‘Yeah, that sounds great,’ Luisa nodded, pressing up on her toes to press her lips against Rose’s in another soft kiss.

‘Thank you, again, for helping me with the potion,’ Rose said as she pulled away, motioning to the cauldron with her head, not letting go of Luisa’s hands.

‘You’re very welcome. Thank you for kissing me.’

‘Thank you for kissing me back,’ Rose said, Luisa swearing she could see Rose’s hair turn a lighter shade of red.

‘So I would love to hang out with you in this empty classroom for the rest of the day, but I do have an Herbology essay to finish.’

‘I have some other homework to do as well,’ Rose nodded.

‘So I guess I’ll see you around,’ Luisa smiled.

‘You will,’ Rose said, letting go of Luisa’s hands to get started on cleaning up the mess she had made before Luisa arrived to help her.

Luisa made her way towards the door, ready to return to the library, her books and her friends.

Her friends…

Luisa groaned. They already didn’t like it when they thought Rose was just her friend, they were definitely not going to like it now she and Rose were dating.

She chewed on her lip. She didn’t really want to tell them yet, maybe once they had accepted the fact that Rose was a Slytherin _and_ her friend she would tell them they were actually dating.

With her hand on the doorknob she turned back around.

‘Rose?’

‘Yes?’ Rose asked as she turned around, her hair sweeping over her shoulder.

‘Can we keep this between us for now?’

Rose nodded. ‘Of course. Good luck with your homework. You know where to find me if you need any help with your Transfiguration.’

‘And you know where to find me if you need help not burning the school down,’ Luisa teased.

Rose laughed. ‘I think I will be fine now. Go. Do your homework. I’ll see you around.’

‘See you around,’ Luisa smiled, walking back to the library, unable to keep the smile off her face.

Her friends were still sitting at the table she’d left nearly two hours ago, but it didn’t seem like a whole lot of work had gotten done since she left.

‘There you are!’ Micah whispered loudly, it was still a library after all.

‘We were about to send out a search party,’ Emery added.

‘What happened?’ Cori asked as Luisa sat down.

‘Nothing happened,’ Luisa said, fighting to keep the rising annoyance out of her voice. ‘Rose needed my help with her Potions homework. And after she helped me, and by extend _you_ , with last week’s Transfiguration homework it was the least I could do,’ Luisa said, leveling her most intimidating stare at her friends.

Her friends didn’t seem convinced, but they couldn’t argue with the glare.

‘We’re just glad you’re okay,’ Micah said softly.

Luisa slammed her quill down on the table, not in the mood for this, not right now.

‘What could possibly have happened?’ Luisa asked. ‘She’s my friend, we were just doing homework. She isn’t using me for anything. She isn’t going to hex me, or curse me or try to poison me!’ Luisa said, steadily gaining in volume. ‘We just like hanging out together! Is that okay with you?!’

Before one of her friends could reply Madam Pince appeared at her side.

‘Ms. Alver, if you can’t keep it down I am afraid I am going to have to remove you from the library.’

‘Fine,’ Luisa bit out, gathering her books. ‘I don’t want to be here anyway,’ she sneered at her friends before storming out of the library and towards the common room. Her anger not fading as she wandered the halls. She couldn’t deal with her friends right now and just wanted to be left alone for a bit.

She knocked the familiar rhythm on the barrels in the cellar, the door not swinging open like it usually did.

‘Open, you stupid door!’ Luisa cursed, kicking a barrel. She knew she hadn’t gotten the rhythm wrong or she would have been drenched with vinegar by now. So why wouldn’t it open?

‘Who is making all this ruckus?’ the Fat Friar said as he phased through the wall. ‘Oh, Ms. Alver. I was sure it was Peeves looking for some attention. What’s the matter?’ the ghost asked concernedly as he noticed the state Luisa was in.

‘My friends are all idiots,’ Luisa sighed.

‘Is this about your relationship with Ms. Ruvelle?’

‘My what?’ Luisa choked, not sure how the news had reached the Hogwarts ghost already.

‘Your friendship with the kind girl from Slytherin, I have seen you two together around the castle,’ the Friar smiled.

‘Oh, yes,’ Luisa nodded, willing her blush away. ‘We’re friends. But my other friends don’t like her for some totally ridiculous reason.’

‘I am sure they will come around to it. Ms. Ruvelle is a very kind and talented witch.’

‘Can you tell them that?’ Luisa huffed.

‘I will,’ the Friar smiled. ‘Now knock “Helga Hufflepuff”, _calmly_ , on the middle barrel,’ the ghost said.

‘Thank you, Friar,’ Luisa said, feeling a little calmer already, the door finally swinging open as she knocked the pattern again.

‘You’re welcome, my dear. Now let me find those friends of yours…’ he muttered as he started floating towards the library.

Luisa let the sunny light and the scent of all the wonderful flowers growing in the common to fall over her, calming her almost immediately. This was her home, and the Fat Friar was right, her friends would come around to it.

She made her way to her dormitory, deciding to do her homework in bed. She might feel a little bit better after her talk with the ghost, she still wanted to be alone.

So she kicked off her shoes and fell down on her bed, pulling the yellow curtains of her four-poster bed closed around her.

She enchanted her quill to write what she dictated to it and reclined back onto her bed, folding her arms behind her head. Starting to dictate her Herbology essay to the quill.

Not long after, her mind started to wander away from magical plants and back to magical people. To one magical person who could change her hair by just thinking about it in particular. She still couldn’t really believe Rose had kissed her, and she couldn’t really be happier about it.

‘She’s just so pretty,’ Luisa sighed. ‘Wait, no! Don’t write that!’ she said to the quill, which of course wrote that down too.

‘ _Finite!_ ’ Luisa cast once she got a hold of her wand, the quill dropping limply to the bed.

Luisa picked up her essay, groaning as she noticed that she had apparently been talking about Rose out loud for longer than she’d thought.

There was a whole paragraph about how blue Rose’s eyes were.

‘ _Oblittero_ ,’ she murmured, erasing her musings about Rose, leaving her essay a lot shorter.

She took a deep breath and regained her focus; she really had to finish this essay.

About an hour later, once she was finally done with her essay, she heard her friends walk into the room, talking softly amongst themselves.

‘Luisa?’ Micah’s voice said. ‘It’s time for dinner, are you coming.’

‘Yeah, one second,’ Luisa said, pulling open the curtain.

‘We’re sorry,’ Emery said.

Luisa raised an eyebrow.

‘We are,’ Micah added. ‘Truly.’

‘We just don’t know her,’ Cori said.

‘And it was wrong of us to judge,’ Emery continued.

‘So we thought that maybe we could do something together next weekend,’ Micah said, smiling softly. Luisa knowing it was her plan.

‘The five of us. You, Rose, Micah, Emery and I,’ Cori said.

‘So we can get to know her a little better,’ Micah explained.

Normally Luisa would have thought it was an amazing idea, but she and Rose already had a date planned for next weekend. A date she couldn’t tell her friends about.

‘I’ll ask her,’ Luisa said, putting on a smile.

‘Great! That’s settled then,’ Emery said, rubbing her hands together. ‘Now let’s eat. I’m starving.’

Luisa followed her friends towards the dining hall, not certain how she was going to explain to Rose that their date had just become a group-outing.

* * *

‘Rose! Wait up!’ Luisa said as she broke away from her group of friends to catch up with Rose as she left the great hall after dinner.

‘I’ll be right there,’ Rose said to her friends, who looked at Luisa suspiciously for a moment before continuing down to the dormitories, Luisa’s own friends passing them by with much the same expression aimed at Rose.

‘What are we, Romeo and Juliet?’ Luisa whispered as she pulled Rose into a dark alcove to the side of the hallway.

‘Only if you had been a Gryffindor,’ Rose joked.

‘Yeah, that would probably have been worse,’ Luisa sighed.

‘It will be okay,’ Rose smiled as she gently took Luisa’s hand, squeezing it softly.

‘About that…’ Luisa started, biting her lip.

‘What is it?’ Rose asked, alarmed.

‘My friends want to get to know you better, so their coming to Hogsmeade with us. Saturday,’ Luisa said, looking down at her feet.

‘Oh,’ Rose said, sounding relieved. ‘That’s okay.’

‘Really?’ Luisa said, looking up at Rose in surprise.

‘Yeah, of course. We’ll spend some time with them, they get to realize how _amazing_ I am and that I do not plan on hurting you.’

Luisa laughed. ‘You _are_ pretty amazing, and _so_ humble.’

Rose laughed, looking over her shoulder to see if anyone was watching them before leaning in to steal a kiss.

‘Was that all you wanted to talk about?’ Rose asked, running her fingers down over Luisa’s tie.

‘Yeah. Just that my friends are disrupting our date,’ Luisa said, pursing her lips.

‘We can do something together after. I am sure your friends will get tired of me at some point.’

‘I have no idea how they possibly could,’ Luisa grinned.

‘Well, maybe I should just commit to being boring then.’

‘More so than normally?’ Luisa teased.

‘Hey!’ Rose said, poking Luisa. ‘I am not boring!’

‘No, you’re not. But maybe be a little bit boring Saturday, so we can still go on our date.’

‘So tell me about your friends a little,’ Rose said, stepping out of the alcove, her hand trailing from Luisa’s as the stepped back into the public eye. ‘So I’ll know what to expect Saturday.’

‘Well, you know Micah. She’s a prefect like you…’ Luisa started, telling Rose about her friends as they walked towards the basement together, hanging around in the stairwell for a while as Luisa regaled Rose with the story of when she and Emery had jinxed Cori into singing everything she said for a day and she hadn’t noticed.

She was in the middle of another story when a cat appeared out of nowhere and jumped onto Rose’s lap.

‘Hey,’ Rose greeted, kissing the black kitten on top of its head.

‘Who’s this?’ Luisa asked, she vaguely remembered Rose saying something about a cat yesterday, but she had been so hopped up on pre-game adrenaline she didn’t remember much of it.

‘This is Calisto, my cat,’ Rose said, smiling as the cat hopped off her lap and climbed into Luisa’s, purring happily as he made himself comfortable.

Luisa laughed. ‘I can’t believe you have a black cat.’

Rose shrugged. ‘I’m a witch, I needed a black cat.’

‘Well, he’s a cutie,’ Luisa said, scratching Calisto behind his ears.

‘He likes you,’ Rose smiled, petting the cat.

‘Ruvelle! There you are,’ a voice said.

Rose turned around slowly to face the girl dressed in similar colors, a silver prefect badge shimmering on her black robes as well.

‘What’s wrong?’ Rose asked.

‘A couple of third years are fighting, we need your help,’ the other prefect said, impatiently tapping her foot.

‘Right, I’m coming,’ Rose said, getting up off the stairs. ‘I’ll see you around,’ she said to Luisa, stalking towards her common room.

‘What about Calisto?’ Luisa yelled after her.

‘He’ll find his way home by himself!’ Rose said as she took off, her robe flying behind her.

‘So just you and me, huh?’ Luisa said as she pet Calisto, who seemed unaffected by Rose’s sudden departure.

‘Wanna hang in the Hufflepuff common room?’ she asked the cat, cradling him in her arms as she got up. ‘I’ll take that as a yes,’ Luisa said as the cat continued purring docilely in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the date/group-outing, which is definitely not going to go according to plan.
> 
> The next chapter is also already written so it will be up somewhere next week. Promise.
> 
> Thank you for reading, if you enjoyed it please leave a comment to tell me so!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date day

Luisa smiled as she saw Rose sitting on the edge of the fountain in the courtyard, reading a book, just like she had been two weeks ago.

She wanted to run up to Rose and kiss her, they hadn’t had the chance to do that since Sunday night. There had been no time to sneak away between or after classes, Luisa’s friends suddenly watching her every move. Just like they were now.

‘Rose!’ she waved, the redhead looking up and smiling at her.

‘Hey,’ she smiled, putting her book away and jumping off the fountain.

That smile made Luisa want to kiss her all the more, or at least hug her, but her friends were still watching them and hoping for an introduction. So she kept her hands to herself and just smiled, hoping to silently communicate to Rose that there would be time for kissing later.

‘Rose,’ she said, turning Rose towards her friends with a soft touch on the small of her back. ‘This is Micah, who you know. Then we have Emery and Cori. The girls all saying hey as Rose smiled and nodded. ‘Everyone, this is Rose,’ Luisa said, finishing her introduction.

‘We’ve heard a lot about you,’ Emery said, smiling conspiratorially.

‘Have you?’ Rose asked, turning to Luisa, eyebrow raised in surprise.

‘She talks about you non-stop,’ Cori added, also grinning.

Luisa could feel her cheeks color, she hadn’t noticed she was talking about Rose, and had in fact actively been trying not to.

‘She says you’re quite a wiz at Transfiguration,’ Micah said, her smile a little kinder than that of her friends.

‘I do my best,’ Rose smiled. ‘It comes naturally to me, I guess,’ she shrugged, Luisa biting her lip to keep from laughing. Of course Rose would phrase it like that.

Emery sighed. ‘Well, it does not come naturally to me. I don’t understand how turning an owl into an opera glass comes naturally to anyone. What would we even need opera glasses for?’

Rose laughed and so did the others, the tense atmosphere between them breaking up a little.

Luisa let her friends and Rose talk as they walked the path towards the wizard village.

December’s arrival had brought a cold snap and Luisa wrapped her cloak tighter around her for warmth. It didn’t help much, she was still shivering as the cold wind blew straight through her cloak, making her wish she’d brought her scarf.

Rose turned away from her conversation with Emery about some muggle movie that they used to love as kids to look at her.

‘Are you cold?’

‘A little. It’s fine, we’re almost there,’ Luisa said, trying to keep her teeth from clattering.

‘Take my scarf,’ Rose said, already unwinding it from around her own neck, holding it out to Luisa.

‘You really don’t have to…’ Luisa protested meekly.

‘It’s okay,’ Rose smiled, looping the silver and green scarf around Luisa’s neck.

Luisa smiled, burrowing herself into the soft wool, noticing it smelled like Rose.

‘Looks good on you,’ Rose said, her smile warming Luisa in the same way as the scarf did.

‘My father will be so proud to finally see me in Slytherin colors,’ Luisa joked, ignoring the look Micah was giving her while Rose turned back to her earlier conversation with Emery.

‘Does anyone need anything?’ Cori asked as they arrived on Hogsmeade’s main street, students disappearing into shops left and right.

Emery and Micah shook their heads.

‘I bought new quills two weeks ago. I’m good,’ Luisa said, kicking at a loose cobblestone.

‘So am I,’ Rose nodded.

‘Drinks at the Three Broomsticks then?’ Emery suggested.

‘Yes, please,’ Luisa said, rubbing her hands together to get some of the feeling back in them. ‘It’s freezing and I could use a Butterbeer to warm me up.’

‘The Three Broomsticks it is,’ Cori said, leading the group there.

They found a table in the back of the busy café, Luisa making sure she had a seat next to Rose before walking to the bar to order five Butterbeers from Madam Rosmerta.

She returned a couple minutes later carrying a tray of foaming mugs, finding Rose and her friends laughing about something.

‘What did I miss?’ Luisa asked as she sat down next to Rose, the redhead doubled over from laughter, wiping a tear away from the corner of her eye as she straightened back up.

‘Emery was just telling me about that time one of your spells backfired and you were stuck with purple eyebrows for a week.’

‘I made it work,’ Luisa huffed, distributing the drinks around the table.

‘You did not make it work,’ Cori laughed. ‘You looked horrible, the purple clashed _spectacularly_ with our yellow.’

Luisa cast her eyes down, willing the embarrassed blush that colored her cheeks away. She suddenly regretted introducing her friends to Rose. Cori, Emery and Micah had way too much dirt on her and she didn’t want Rose to know any of it, even if it made them all get along better.

‘What about that time Luisa flew into that goalpost?’ Micah offered.

Luisa groaned, taking to hiding her head in her hands as Micah enlightened Rose with the tale of her very first Quidditch match where she was going too fast, couldn’t turn away and crashed into the goalpost, her broom flying on without her as she hung on for dear life.

‘By Merlin’s beard, that was you?’ Rose laughed as she turned to Luisa, her blue eyes sparkling happily. ‘I saw that game!’

‘At least I made the point…’ Luisa grumbled; it wasn’t one of her finest moments.

Rose, who could see Luisa was embarrassed, quietly squeezed her knee underneath the table, smiling warmly at her.

‘Remind me how you got back down again?’

Luisa smiled back at her, covering Rose’s hand with her own.

‘I climbed into the goalpost and _accio’d_ my broom back to me.’

‘Then she continued on playing like nothing had happened. It was pretty impressive,’ Cori said.

‘Not as impressive as when she corkscrewed the entire length of the field with the Quaffle as that rogue Bludger followed her and still scoring.’

‘Right! That was _awesome_ ,’ Emery nodded.

‘Remember that game against Gryffindor in our fourth year…’ Micah started, regaling them with another Quidditch story, no longer focusing on her blunders but on her victories.

Luisa just sat back and watched Rose and her friends interact. Empty glasses soon started to fill the table and her friends seemed to finally warm up to Rose, answering her questions and listening to her stories with interest.

‘You know, I think you might have been sorted wrong. You’re too nice to be a Slytherin,’ Emery said as she drained another mug of Butterbeer.

‘What does that mean?’ Rose asked, her tone icy and her eyes so cold Luisa swore she could _feel_ the temperature around them drop.

‘It’s just you’re not like the other Slytherins, you’re nice,’ Emery said, not having picked up Rose’s tone.

‘I _am_ like other Slytherins. I am not special; I am not _nicer_ than the others. I am just the first one you ever gave the time of day because you are full with preconceived notions about us.’

‘It is not our fault you Slytherins won’t talk to anyone outside of your stuck-up house filled with snobs,’ Cori interjected, coming to Emery’s aid.

‘Maybe we don’t talk to you because you think we’re snobs. Ever think about that?’ Rose bit out, reaching for the wand inside her robes.

‘Rose,’ Luisa said, putting her hand on Rose’s wrist. Her friends were out of line but magic was not going to solve anything.

Rose’s head snapped towards her, her eyes alight with something dangerous and angry. Luisa could actually see the tips of Rose’s hair darken.

‘Fine,’ she sneered, betrayal flashing through her eyes as she looked at Luisa, roughly pulling herself free and standing up with such force her chair clattered to the ground. ‘I know when I’m not wanted.’ She threw Luisa one last look and then disappeared through the door.

Luisa didn’t spare her friends a second glance as she got up. She would deal with them later, right now she had to find Rose because she was not just going to let her walk away angry.

She stormed out the door, looking down the street, just spotting a flash of red as Rose turned the corner.

‘Rose!’ she yelled, running after the redhead, who did not slow down.

‘Hey!’ Luisa said as she reached her, grabbing her by the shoulder and spinning her around. ‘Don’t go. I want you.’

Rose chewed on her bottom lip and looked down at the ground. ‘I can’t do this, Luisa.’

‘Can’t do what?’

‘This, I can’t be with someone who thinks I am just “one of the nice ones”. I am proud to be a Slytherin. It is part of who I am and I won’t be ashamed of it.’

‘My friends don’t speak for me. They’re wrong, I don’t think you’re just one of the nice ones. I think your house gets a bad rep because of a couple of bad apples with big mouths.’

‘All houses have dark pages in their history, why does only ours get highlighted?’ Rose asked, stomping her foot on the ground.

‘I don’t know. I just know that it is really unfair,’ Luisa said, taking Rose’s hand and pulling her into an alley. ‘We can show them they’re wrong, about you, about your house.’

‘I don’t know, Luisa,’ Rose said softly, the anger fading from her posture. ‘I don’t think they are ever going to like me.’

‘Well, I like you, so they’re just going to have to live with it,’ Luisa smiled, tucking a lock of red hair behind Rose’s ear.

A small smile formed around Rose’s lips. ‘I like you too.’

‘That’s all that matters,’ Luisa whispered as she pressed up on her toes to brush her lips against Rose’s in a soft kiss.

‘Can we just go on our date now?’ Rose asked softly, her hands still on Luisa’s biceps.

‘Yeah, I would like that. I am not going to let my friends ruin this day any further,’ Luisa smiled.

‘I guess the Three Broomsticks is out, so where do you want to go?’ Rose asked, linking their hands together.

‘How about we just go hide out in the bookshop? I am sure there are some books we still haven’t read,’ Luisa said, squeezing Rose’s hand before letting go.

‘Yeah, I’d like that,’ Rose smiled, stealing another quick kiss from her before stepping back onto the main street.

They spent the next couple of hours in the back of the bookstore, making themselves comfortable between the shelves, reading each other their favorite parts of books they’d read when they were younger.

Luisa smiled, resting her head on Rose’s shoulder as Rose read her a poem. Her friends the furthest thing from her mind as she trailed her fingers up and down Rose’s arm.

An hour and about ten books later the owner kicked them out because he was closing up for the day.

As they stepped outside Luisa shivered, burying herself deeper into Rose’s scarf, the wind having gotten even colder in the last few hours. She figured it wouldn’t be long before the castle would be covered in a thick blanket of snow.

‘I really enjoyed today,’ Rose smiled as they walked down the main street together, following the last of the stragglers down the path to school.

‘Me too,’ Luisa smiled. It had been a great date, she decided it was best to just forget about the part her friends had played earlier and just focus on Rose.

She looked around to check if anyone was watching them before kissing Rose, only to find that someone was actually watching them.

‘Great,’ Luisa groaned, reluctantly letting go of Rose’s hand as she watched the trio of her friends hurry towards them.

‘What’s wrong… Oh,’ Rose said as she spotted them too, something changing in her face. Not magically, it was just the lines of jaw hardening as her smile fell and her relaxed posture was replaced by a stiff, defensive one.

‘There you are!’ Emery said, flying Luisa around the neck, nearly sending them both to the ground.

‘We were worried about you,’ Cori said, hugging Luisa as soon as Emery released her.

Luisa didn’t hug them back, too surprised by what they were saying to unfreeze.

‘Why?’ she asked as Cori stepped away too. ‘What could possibly have happened to me?’ The words came out angrier than she intended them to, but she was tired of her friends thinking Rose was going to hurt her.

‘You just ran out and we couldn’t find you,’ Emery said.

‘We looked for you everywhere,’ Cori added.

‘We wanted to apologize,’ Micah said, elbowing the other two in the side. ‘For the things we said.’

‘I didn’t mean it like that, Rose,’ Emery said, looking genuinely remorseful. Luisa also noticed that Emery had called Rose by her name instead of calling her “the Slytherin”.

‘I’m sorry too. It wasn’t very Hufflepuff-like of us to judge you like that.’

‘We’re sorry, and we hope you can forgive us,’ Micah said.

Rose was silent for a second but then nodded. ‘I’m sorry too, I overreacted.’

‘Friends?’ Emery asked, extending her hand to Rose.

‘Friends,’ Rose smiled as she shook it.

‘Just one thing,’ Cori said, her smile fading. ‘If you hurt her in any way, we will find you.’

‘I would deserve it,’ Rose said, a smile curving the corners of her lips.

‘Good, then that’s settled,’ Micah smiled. ‘Now where were you all afternoon?’

‘In the bookstore,’ Luisa said as they continued on towards the castle.

‘Ugh,’ Emery groaned. ‘I should have looked there instead of at Madam Puddifoot’s. No one wants to spent any time between all those happy couples while single, it is sickening.’

Luisa was glad the cold wind hid her blush, because she definitely wasn’t single and she would have liked to go to Madam Puddifoot’s with Rose. And they probably would have if it weren’t for the fact that their relationship was still a secret.

There was some amicable small talk between the five of them as they returned to the castle. Luisa’s mind not fully focused on it, weighing the pros and cons of telling her friends she and Rose were actually more than just friends before deciding they had been through enough today.

Later, she would tell them later.

She barely noticed it when the dining hall, too distracted by her thoughts.

‘You go on ahead,’ she said to her friends. ‘I need to discuss something with Rose.’

Micah looked at her skeptically for a second before following Emery and Cori into the Great Hall, leaving Rose and Luisa alone.

‘What do you want to discuss?’ Rose asked, seemingly confused, only realizing what Luisa planned on _discussing_ when she pulled her into a dark alcove behind a statue, wrapping her arms tightly around Rose’s neck as she dragged her in for a deep kiss.

‘Wow,’ Rose whispered, her breathing a little labored as she pulled back, Luisa noticing the tips of her hair had once again turned a bright pink that was slowly fading back to red. ‘What was that for?’

‘To thank you for our date, and for forgiving my bonehead friends, it means a lot to me,’ Luisa smiled.

Rose smiled back, brushing a lock of hair behind Luisa’s ear. ‘I know, and I enjoyed our date a lot too.’ She leaned in to steal another quick kiss.

‘I’ll see you tomorrow?’ Rose asked, fixing her hair as they walked back into the dining hall; both the color of it and the tangled parts where Luisa had pushed her hands in during their kiss.

‘You will,’ Luisa smiled brightly, sitting down between her friends as Rose continued on to her own table, both of them already looking forward to tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zi8ShAosqzI>

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, and if you did please consider leaving a comment, they are worth more than Galleons!
> 
> Thank you for reading and hopefully until the next chapter.


End file.
